


Accidents happens

by dollinalocker



Series: Malec oneshots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is still in a closet, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Emotionally Repressed, Jace sees way too much, M/M, Parabatai, Sexual Repression, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollinalocker/pseuds/dollinalocker
Summary: Alec is late for training and Jace goes to see where his parabatai is. When he finds Alec things get awkward.





	Accidents happens

"Where is he?" Jace asked Izzy who simply shrugged without even glancing at her brother. Jace let out a low growl and headed to his parabatai's room. They were supposed to train but past few days Alec had been weird. He had been really unfocused, more than usual. It wasn't too uncommon, that Alec would get tangled on his own long legs and fall on his face while climbing up stairs. Lately, he hasn't even had the same accuracy he usually has with the bow. The dark haired one had also often blocked him out of their bond, which was really unusual. Normally it was Alec who reached for Jace since he was the one always causing trouble. Everything had started after the mission of bringing back Clary's memories, which had ended up in chaos. Whenever he or Izzy asked Alec if he was ok he just nodded and changed the subject.

  
Jace was almost at Alec's door when he realized that Alec was blocking him again. He absolutely hated that feeling, it made him feel empty and lost. With quick pace and anger, Jace walked to Alec's door immediately opening it. They never cared if one of the three waltzed in one's bedroom so he didn't think much of it. Perhaps he would get an angry comment but in a long run, Alec wouldn't mind because he had done same for him. However, after opening the door he wished that Alec would have locked the door. Jace was stunned, unable to move or speak. He had walked in on his brother giving himself pleasure while quietly panting something. Jace tried to focus on the word Alec was panting and his eyes widened when he finally heard it. His brother was moaning their high warlock's name. It confirmed their speculations about Alec's sexuality. For a long while, Jace and Izzy have been taking mental notes how their brother seemed far more interested in guys than girls. From an early age, it had caught their attention but whenever they hinted about it to Alec he called them insane.

  
The blondie woke from his shock when he felt an intense stare and heard blanket moving quickly. He met his parabatai's wide eyes as they both tried to figure out which one was in more shock and embarrassed by the situation. "How long have you been standing there?" Alec finally spoke in a small voice. Jace closed the door behind himself and leaned his back on it, trying to get words out. "Longer than you'd like to know. and longer than I like to admit" the room fell into silence. Neither of them knew what they should say or do.  
"So about you liking guys..?" Jace spoke after an awkwardly long pause and threw Alec his sweatpants. He sure as hell was not going to touch his boxers after what he saw. "Jace, you... you can't tell anyone" Alec almost begged. They both knew exactly how much Clave liked those who were even slightly different. "I'm not telling anyone. Well, maybe Izzy." The blondie paused, a mischievous smirk appeared on his face making the older one swallow hard. "... and Magnus. I feel like he deserves to know what you're doing here."

  
Alec groaned and hide himself under the blanket which wasn't the easiest thing to do because Alec was far from small. "You can't tell him, Jace!" Alec cried out making his parabatai laugh. "Oh, I will. Was this the reason why you helped us with Luke?" Jace crashed down on the bed next to Alec, who peaked shyly behind the blanket. The older one shrugged and pulled the blanket down so he wouldn't suffocate. "Not entirely sure. Are... you ok with this?" "Why I wouldn't be? You're still the same person I made a bond with. You're still my parabatai. I don't care who you date or dream of dating as long as they don't hurt you." Jace explained with serious voice making Alec know that he was completely serious about it. "Iz and I have been known this for loong time"

**Author's Note:**

> If I get enough feedback I have an idea for part 2 so leave a comment if you want part 2.


End file.
